1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to snow skis and, more particularly, to an improved mechanism for impeding the advancement of a runaway ski.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Snow skiing has become one of the world's fastest growing sports. As increasing numbers of enthusiasts are drawn to the ski slopes each winter, amateurs and experts alike are continuously seeking newer and improved equipment to further improve their skills, to extend their performance and enjoyment, and to increase the safety of the sport. The present invention is concerned primarily with the latter category, but will also benefit skiers in the other recited categories.
In the past, it was known to provide skis with brakes which were actuated upon release of a skier's boot from the binding. It was also known to provide straps connecting the skier's boot with the ski enabling the ski to remain with the skier in the event the skier's boot became disengaged from the binding.
Unfortunately, these known devices were not always successful in avoiding the problems of a runaway ski and, indeed, often created new and previously unknown problems. Specifically, there are two areas of concern to skiers and operators of ski areas alike. The one area of concern which previously has received the most attention relates to the situation in which the boot of the downhill skier is suddenly and abruptly disengaged from the binding. In such an event, it is desirable from the standpoint of the skier to immediately and completely disengage the boot of the skier from the ski so as to avoid injury to the skier. At the same time, it is desirable to impede the further advancement of the runaway ski to enable its retrievel by the skier with a minimum of lapsed time and effort. Of course, early retrieval also removes the ski as a hazard to other skiers utilizing the slope.
The other area of concern to skiers and operators of ski areas centers around problems which arise when a skier ascends the slope, as for example, on a chairlift. In the first place, in the absence of a runaway strap, a ski released from a skier while the skier is ascending could fall on skiers below causing injury and potential liability to both the skier and the operator of the ski area. Additionally, as mentioned above, a fallen ski lying unattended on the slope is a potential hazard to other skiers as they travel down hill. Another potentially serious problem can arise with respect to the performance of the watch person positioned at the top of the chairlift. It is that person's customary duty, as the chairlift approaches the top of the slope, to either permit a skier to descend from the ski ramp or to eject the skier because of some apparent difficulty. Thus, it is important for the watch person to render quick decisions to determine whether an oncoming skier is in a proper condition to descend. It will be appreciated that because of the speed of the ascent of the chairlift and the numbers of occupants on the lift, it is often difficult for the watch person to rapidly take note of a skier absent a ski. A dangling ski, which would be cause for immediate rejection of that skier, would be much more apparent to the watch person than the absence of a ski. Yet another difficulty, although not as serious as those previously recited, is the logistical problem of reuniting the skier with the lost ski. Unfortunately, although conventional straps served to keep skier and ski united during ascent, they did not generally permit automatic separation of ski and skier when desired during descent, often resulting in injury to the skier.